Pokegirls: Heart Gold Version
by that-guy-with-that-name
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO Gold Version. Gold has returned to the pokegirl world after finally catching whore-oh. but Naruto and Sasuke were dragged there with him. Now is Gold must not only achieve his own dream, but also help Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha.


Pokegirls: Heart Gold Version

Chapter 1

QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: poll on my profile, do it, or don't bitch at the direction the story takes.

So for those of you who are just joining us, my name is Gold, and I'm a pokegirl tamer. I've come a long way from my hometown of New Bark Town. I journeyed all across the Johto region, I fought every gym leader in every town, and I beat 'em, from Faulkner of Violet City to Claire of Blackthorn City. Along the way, I caught and raised many different types of pokegirls, and have even caught five legendary pokegirls. Seriously, I count them every morning. At this point, I've officially disbanded the renewed Team Rocket, and saved Goldenrod City. I was raised by my mother, she had ran away from my father so she could have a child without burdening him with raising me. My dad's name is Red, of the Kanto Region, and he is the strongest Master Tamer in the world, head of the Green Conference, and shadow governor of the world. One day, I'm going to surpass him and take that load from his shoulders.

But right now, I just got back from another world. In my quest to capture the elusive Whore-oh I had to travel to another world. (Ever heard of the Multiverse Theory? It's true, every word.) In this world I went to, there were no pokegirls, but people could use a mysterious power called chakra to fight, and to protect their villages, they call themselves ninjas. On my way back to my own world, two of my friends from the Elemental Nations got sucked through the portal with me. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. When we landed, we were ambushed by the Legendary Pokegirl Hild, who blocked the path back to the Elemental Nations and now we have to retrieve Naruto's headband and Sasuke's sword if they ever want to see home again.

So there I was, back in my old house, in New Bark Town. I looked into a nearby mirror, I looked like a veteran tamer all right. I had my fair share of scars, but my new clothes were looking great. I was sporting new red and white sneakers which I had yet to break in, I had black cargo shorts, covered in useful pockets, and a new black and gold jacket with a pokeball print on the center. I had my usual hat, turned around on my head, so my trademark antennae could stick out of the front. I had gold eyes and black hair. I lightly touched my right arm, it was no longer flesh and bone, thanks to a nearly deadly encounter with Team Rocket it had had to be amputated and then rebuilt, now it was a very advanced form of what was normally referred to as Automail. All of my girls were lounging around the house, Moco, my archangel, Cecilia, AKA Whore-oh, Dathne, AKA Lugiass, Kei, AKA Sweetcunt, Yuna, AKA Hentai, Elene, AKA Rawcunt, Monstra, my Feraligarter, Kono, my Venom Mistress, Anhk-su-namun, my Pawhore, Cleopatra, my Joltina, and Nefertari, my Flarea. "Alright," I said, "So, I'm going to bring Moco, Cecilia, Dathne, Yuna, Kei, and Elene with me to the league challenge. They're my strongest girls, so, Tari, Cleo, Namun, Kono, and Monstra, I'm going to have to leave you guys here."

Everyone nodded, and the most awkward moment of my life over, I recalled all of them into their balls. I put Moco's ball at my belt and then studied the others, most of them were plain pokeballs, but the pokeballs that contained Legendaries glowed the color of the aura of that girl. Cecilia's glowed Gold, Dathne's was Silver, Kei was baby blue, Elene was yellow, and Yuna was ruby red. I buckled them up and walked downstairs into the main living room. Sasuke was lounging on the couch, reading a magazine with great fervor, a blush decorating his face. Naruto was trying very hard not to stare at my mom's boobs. I was almost tickled with amusement. Almost. Alright, I busted up. Naruto looked over to me, as if I could help him with his dilemma and Sasuke did the classic "Sasuke-humph".

"So," I said, "you guys took the Tamer's license test, and the Prof will get back to us soon, and we should get you some pokegirls. Once that's done I'm going to head over to the League and get approved for my master license. I'll hopefully win and win the title of Champion of Johto, from there we'll head into Kanto. There we'll really start raising your girl's power levels and developing bonds between you."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, and then Crystal burst into the room. She was my childhood friend, and assistant to Professor Elm. She glomped Sasuke and said, "You guys passed, isn't that great?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked away from Sasuke, indignant about something. Sasuke was nonplussed and asked, "So, what kinds of pokegirls could you get for us? A Charamanda? Squirtitty? Boobisaur?"

"Not quite, let's go the lab, I'll show you there!"

She dragged us to the lab and showed Naruto and Sasuke to the big machine that I had once picked my first pokegirl from. Three holograms appeared, one was an Amachop, the second was an A-bra, and the third was a Nogitsune. Professor Elm handed both Naruto and Sasuke their pokedexes. Sasuke scanned all of the girls, and then grabbed the A-bra. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the Nogitsune. He grabbed the ball and released his first girl. They locked eyes, and Naruto touched her cheek, and the girl flinched. Naruto took his hand back like she'd bitten him. I walked up to them and took their hands, I grabbed each of their auras and made them touch. It was like lightning, they were a perfect match. The Nogitsune grabbed him and they ran outside of the lab. I saw her make a break for the trees, dragging him off, and I had a feeling they were about to really get nasty, so I didn't follow.

Sasuke made eye contact with his girl, and his eyes changed. His Sharingan activated, he searched for something in his A-bra. His girl shivered in what looked like excitement, and then started to glow. She evolved. He had forced her to evolve with his ocular jutsu. "You're name is Akemi."

She nodded and he recalled her. Professor Elm stuttered, "How did you do…? Never mind, hoppers. Duh, Mr. Uchiha, if I was you, I would tame her, she probably needs it. I've got two rooms ready upstairs, although Naruto probably won't need it, I think his girl has found a place that is remotely private."

I felt Naruto's aura spike in euphoria. I nodded, "Yes, he is being taken care of."

Sasuke humphed and went into the taming room. I grabbed the other one, and let out Cecilia, my alpha.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"In the mood?" I asked with a perverse grin.

She returned my look with a nod and an amused smirk. There's something about her that drives me wild. It could be her generous curves or her voluptuous breasts. Maybe it was her smooth, red skin which was matched perfectly with her rainbow wings. It could be her eyes, and the way she had that sexy glare. All of the above? Probably.

"This time I'm going to get you off first," She stated, and got on her knees. I threw my clothes off and she started to suck on my hardening cock.

"But I'm going to get you off more," I teased, almost laughing outright.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a hard suck. I shuddered in pleasure, Cecilia was a pro. By Sukube, she outdid pretty much any of my girls on their best days. She released my cocck from her mouth, opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out for me. I put my dick on her tongue and then into her mouth.

I grabbed her head lightly and eased my way in, loving every sensation. As I slid all the way in, my balls tapped her chin, I grunted and shivered. I decided I wanted to pick up the pace, so I did. Cecilia was looking up at me, but instead of sucking, she was just letting her spit build up and slosh around in her mouth. It also caused a great sound that really turned me on. The other sound was the sound of my balls slapping against her chin.

"Damn, you're good at this…" I groaned as I felt myself getting close to coming. I pulled out and finished myself off all over her face. She gasped and then smirked up at me. She got my seed on her fingers and rubbed it on her tits, moaning out loud, exciting me further.

"You like my titties don't you?" Cecilia asked, "Why don't you put that right between 'em and let me work on it."

She continued to rub her large tits together and moan, and I gave in. I put my cock between her tits and she gently pushed me over onto a bed. She caused some really great friction between me and her, and I grunted my approval.

Working up a steady rhythm on me, she leaned her head down and started licking my exposed penis. First swirling her tongue around the head and then sucking on the head, making sure to make obscene noises that she must have noticed had driven me up the wall earlier. I was holding back grunts, and when I made eye contact with her again she began to alternate which breast was up or down.

Then she whispered, "Hey, why don't you do a little bit of the work? Huh?" she then squeezed down on me as hard as she could and I started bucking into her tits. I decided I'd liked the way she'd looked with her tits covered in my cum, so I let loose again all over her warm tits.

"Oh man, we need to do that more often," I groaned.

"I've got something else in mind," She said with a wink.

I let her set herself up, amused. She flipped onto all fours and wagged her ass back at me. I smiled and lined my cock up with her pussy, but then she stopped me and lined me up with her ass. "Fuck me in the ass master!"

So I did, but she was clenching it so tightly I couldn't get in. I pulled back a bit and stuck my finger in. she moaned and then I pulled out and stuck two fingers in. she shivered and then I widened my fingers, and using the space they had created, pushed my cock into her.

But by Sukube, she was tighter than anyone else I've ever fucked. As I started to slowly pump in and out I began to get used to it. But the slow pace was driving Cecilia mad, she pushed her back into me so hard that we flipped so she was on top, my dick still inside her. I nearly passed out from the pure good feeling.

I was so disoriented that I just sort of laid there as my mind caught up with my body. Cecilia was doing some new moves on me too. She would raise her hips, rotated them so slowly it was painful and then slam back down so our hips met. My desire had me so far up the wall I was seeing colors.

Soon my grunts were added to Cecilia's grunts and the fleshy slapping noise. She would randomly clench and then unclench her ass, it was astounding.

"I'm close master!" she shouted, our aura's met, and intermingled. She screamed and clenched down on my cock, sending me over the edge and I filled her ass up with my spunk.

Cecilia pulled herself off me and began to absentmindedly play with my cock. I grabbed her and forced her onto the bed. I held her hands above her head and gave her ass a nice hard slap. I whispered huskily into her ear, "I hope you didn't think we were done... I'm all nice and excited now." And then without any warning, I slammed my cock balls deep right back into her ass.

I lost myself in the pleasure and she moaned into the sheets and grabbed handfuls of sheets to keep herself on the bed. Cecilia was a very powerful being, and really got turned on when her power was taken away from her. I decided that my goal was to fuck her senseless from the waist down.

I saw her eyes roll back into her head. She started to beg, "play with my clit master, please, it feels so good, please!"

I magically bound her hands together and started to finger her sopping wet pussy. I suddenly felt my climax coming just over the horizon and I lost all control, fucking into her ass with abandon. She squeezed on me again and squirted all over my hand.

She stopped moving, and while it was kind of a compliment, I wanted more, so I licked her neck slowly and sensuously. She moaned and bucked back into me. I took it as a challenge to continue. So I continued to ravage her ass anew.

I stopped just rubbing her pussy, and stuck my middle and ring fingers into her, and pushed in and up, hitting her G-spot. Cecilia screamed as we both came and then collapsed, jelly for legs.

**END LEMON**

Cecilia mewled in pleasure and I recalled her. I showered the various fluids I was covered in off and went outside the room. Sasuke walked out of his room, his hair was askew. I grinned at him and his eyebrow arched. I pointed at my hair and he got the picture. He went back into the room to fix his appearance up. Naruto walked back in at that moment, and I could smell the sex he was coated in. I arched my eyebrow and he said, "hey, uh Gold? Could I borrow a pokeball?"

"Dude, you can reuse the same one she was in originally."

"We were…interrupted. In the middle of our session. I tamed the new arrival too, and I think I should catch her."

I tossed him an empty pokeball and he scuttled off. When he came back, I scanned the ball, it was a Vixxen. What were the odds? I mean really, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi seems to have a thing for and attract fox type pokegirls. I briefly considered the libido of the girls he had caught, and began to pray for Naruto, and hoped that even his ungodly stamina would be enough. Crystal showed Naruto to a shower, and he gratefully closed the door behind him and I heard water begin to run. I went through my final checklist again, and waited for Naruto to finish. Once Naruto and Sasuke were ready, we set out to the east, toward Kanto, and the Pokegirl League.

We navigated Tohjo Falls and I said, "Okay, so I'll do the majority of the fighting, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke grunted. We eventually came upon a group of Cool Tamers and Ace Tamers, they were battling it out for dominance over the final road to the league. They stopped when they saw me. The leaders of both groups yelled, "Is that Gold? Are you Gold of New Bark Town?"

I nodded and they ran. Not just run away run away, but it was more like a stampede to get the fuck away from a widow run away. "Are you that well known?" Sasuke asked, impressed, but trying not to show it.

"I might have devastated a little competition they were having over who would get to add me to their guild," I said with a wolfish grin. (chapter 7 of Gold Version if you're interested.)

We continued on the path, and all the way to Victory Road. I smiled and we entered the final test for all Tamers in Johto or Kanto. We navigated the maze that was Victory Road, and sooner than I would have believed, we ended up right before the exit. I breathed in and out and started on the final stretch. A flash of silver raced across my eyes. I turned around, and shouted, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up Silver! Let's get this over with!"

Silver was my rival, and sort of like the brother I had never had. We hadn't always gotten along, but I thought we were making progress. I could see his harsh Silver eyes piercing the darkness. He had blood red hair and a tightness about him, like he was going to explode at any second. A long time ago, the ex-leader of Team Rocket had taken some of his own DNA and some of my fathers and fused them together, Silver was the result. "I'm going to beat you this time Gold," he said.

I said nothing, but let out Moco. Moco was my archangel. She had white hair, which hung down past her ass, a figure to die for, and four gigantic wings coming out of her back. She touched the jewel that adorned her neck and plate armor bled out of it until she was completely covered in white armor. It was forged from Adamantium, and infused with holy energy, powering her up. In her right hand she held the legendary Buster Sword, and in her left was a smaller sword with a cross-hilt structure that glowed with a holy energy. She pointed the latter at Silver in a silent challenge.

"We'll show them their place yet, we've become strong Ocom," and Silver let out Moco's sister, Ocom the She-captain, and bearer of Soul Edge, a weapon I have no idea how they got. "Heartless Angel," I commanded.

Moco slashed out with her blades and a white dust flew at Ocom. She didn't quite get away, so while she didn't quite bear the blunt of the attack, she did fly off her feet and into a cavern wall. She dashed up and slashed out at Moco. Moco parried the attack and brought the Buster Sword down. Soul Edge held up, and Ocom aimed her dagger/pistol and shot at Moco. The bullet didn't even scratch her armor. Moco went onto the offensive, swinging the Buster sword liken it was a toothpick. "Finish it," I shouted, "Supernova!"

Moco jumped back and into the air, she formed a small sun in her hands and flung it at her sister. Ocom looked like a deer in the headlights, and she was knocked out cold. I retracted Moco and waited for Silver to make his move. He let out his Super Sayjin and I let out Dathne. Dathne was my Lugiass, and she was the fifth of Sukube's Legendary Birds. She had the figure of a goddess, and beauty that surpassed even goddesses. She was humanoid with the exception of two wings coming out of her back. Her skin was milky white and she had short blue hair to match the blue markings by her eyes. "Psyblade!" I shouted.

"Instantaneous Transportation!" Silver shouted.

The super Sayjin touched two fingers to her forehead, and she disappeared and then reappeared behind Dathne. "Spirit Bomb!" Silver shouted.

A massive ball of blue energy appeared in the hands of the Super Sayjin and she threw it at Dathne's back. Dathne crashed into the ground. That thing had had quite the punch. "Aeroblast!" I shouted.

The Super Sayjin didn't even have enough time to think about dodging. She fell to the ground covered in scratches and unconscious. I retracted Dathne and waited for Silver's next move. He let out his starter, his Juganium. I let out Cecilia. "Sacred Fire!" I shouted.

White fire erupted from Cecilia's hands and it raced to the grass type, who was torched in seconds. We both pulled back our girls and Silver shouted, "this isn't over!"

He let out his Fireburst, Thundercunt, and Frosttits. I let out Kei, Yuna and Elene. In unison, Silver and I yelled, "TRI-ATTACK!"

Blue, yellow, and red energy mingled on both sides and then collided together. Silver added his own aura to the attack as did I, this would be the big finish. I pushed my power in farther and farther, and eventually, his faltered. The force of the explosion that occurred was directed all at him and his girls. He retracted his girls and then fell backwards. I walked over to him and he said, "You…really aren't weak. I guess I've been wrong this whole time. Love… Compassion… that's what I lack. I'm not going to give up. Don't help me up, I'll do it with my own strength."

I nodded and we left the cave. I healed my girls and sat down in the lobby. A Nurse Joy walked over to Naruto, Sasuke and I and said, "Excuse me sir, but if you want to register for the competition you'll have to let me see all your badges and we'll get you all set up for the Silver Tournament."

"Not interested," I said, "I'm here to challenge the Elite Four. My name is Gold, of New Bark Town, son of Red of Pallet Town, and I'm going to be the world's strongest Master Tamer."

All conversation stopped in the lobby. I hadn't noticed all the people there. The Nurse Joy nodded and said, "I'll notify the Elite Four immediately."

She bustled off, and I waited, staring down one tamer at a time until nobody was watching me. Eventually the Nurse came back and said, "Well, Lance sends you his greetings Gold, and says that he'll accept your challenge right after the Silver tournament. I've been told to offer you and your companions a room to stay in."

I stood up and she led us away. Naruto was dragged in by his girls, and he had a confused look. It was like he couldn't decide to be really happy or to be tired. I almost shrugged, guys are ALWAYS D.T.F.

Sasuke looked over to me and said, "I'm going to watch the battles, so I can figure out some strategies."

I shouted after him, "share with Naruto!"

I couldn't tell if he rolled his eyes, but I was pretty sure he did. I walked into my room and let out Kei.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"I'm feeling a bit dirty, let's go wash off," I said. Kei smiled and guided me into the shower, right as I was going to start everything, she jumped a small distance away and formed a water prison. She put me in it so my head stuck out and then she jumped in too.

The soap had a Lemony scent which filled the room quickly. Once her hands were soapy, she began to wash every part of my body, starting on my arms, working to my shoulders. She massaged every muscle, relieved all my stress, and of course, turned on my radio and put on the soothing sounds of waves lapping against a beach.

After working on my shoulders, she worked on my neck. She scrubbed my head with shampoo and conditioner, and at some point, laid me down on the ground, and I, in my state of lethargy, just laid there and let her work her magic. She took her sweet time, and after my upper body was done, she started on my toes, and worked her way up, absolutely worshiping me, and I loved every second of it. Once I was completely clean she brought me from my lethargic state by rubbing my cock. I had been aroused since I had suggested we wash, but I was completely incapable of movement.

I made eye contact with her and she lowered her head and began to swirl her tongue around the head of my hard cock. I purred in contentment and she started to suck on it, bobbing her head with swift, deliberate motions. She started to take it deeper and deeper into her throat until she was basically deep throating me. She was so warm and every place she touched me seemed to be on fire. I looked at her again and I saw that as she sucked on me, she was also fingering herself and seeing this, she smiled and rotated her body so her pussy was in my face out of the water. I gave her wet pussy a long lick and she gasped, and then said, "Oh yeah?"

She took me in again in one swift motion, and this time worked her throat, bringing me to the edge of an orgasm. But two could play that game, I invaded her inner lips with my tongue then pushed it in as far as I could, and started to hum, sending shivers up her spine and she gasped and arched her back, taking her mouth off my cock in order to moan. She tasted like sea-salt ice cream. But soon the taste was overwhelming, I had to take a break, but that was all she needed, she took my cock in again, and started to hum, sending me over the edge. In response, I shoved my tongue up and into her wet snatch, sending her off into orgasm too.

She swam around and then came towards me again, then grabbed my still hard cock and impaled herself on me. I groaned and, fighting my immobilization, grabbed onto her ass and pushed up into her. She purred and rocked her hips forward and backwards, pushing me towards bliss. "You're good, master," she moaned, "But I can still do better, can you keep up with me?"

She started swirling her left leg and spun around to the right 180 degrees. She was grinding on me, and leaned forward, capturing me in a searing kiss, egging me on. But I was hitting my second wind. I formed a rhythm and started to push up into her, forcing a moan out of her. She started to bounce, and leaned forward again, so her boobs bounced in my face. I latched onto a nipple and sucked, she purred and began to rotate her hips into her bounces, I was on cloud nine. "Oh god, master, don't stop!"

I grunted and put more power into it, sacrificing speed, and she sat back up, her back arched and she nearly screamed. I pushed in deeper and deeper, and I started to hit her G-spot, sending her over into orgasm. Her pussy contorted and her eyes shot open as she hit wave after wave, and then she began to shake her head, trying to fight back for control, but I let loose, finally going all out and emptying myself into her womb. She was up right for a couple moments, and then she fell on top of me, the both of us laying there in the now cold water prison, which quickly collapsed.

**END LEMON**

So we showered off for real that time. I called her back and left the room. I headed out into the lobby, there were only a few nervous looking tamers left. Six of them. Two of them must have been battling it out in the first match of the quarter finals. I felt out for Naruto's sunny aura and recoiled away from it, he was definitely getting nasty. I felt out for Sasuke, he was experiencing a battle high. He was in the practice grounds near the stadium complexes. He and his K-D-Bra were facing off against some guy. I heard the other guy shout, "You don't even have gym badges, I might have lost that match there, but you have no chance against me, last chance to walk away."

"Bring it on, loser," Sasuke taunted.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to pound you to a pulp!"

Sasuke's opponent tossed out a succubus. Sasuke contemptuously ordered, "Confusion."

The Succubus' eyes glowed a vast range of colors and she crouched a bit to lower her center of gravity to avoid an embarrassing stumble. The enemy lashed out against Sasuke's rather green K-D-Bra. Sasuke's girl doubled over in pain. The succubus smiled. She slowed to a walk, as if she was going to enjoy this. Sasuke whistled and pointed to his eye. The enemy girl passed out, on the spot. Genjutsu. That cheater! Sasuke smirked and said, "I believe we had a deal, did we not… a one on one salvage battle? Let me see your girls."

"But your girl is down too! This should be a draw!"

"Akemi, stand up!" Sasuke shouted.

Akemi did just that, and the other tamer fell to his knees. He threw five pokeballs out into the arena, they released five different girls. A Boobkini, a Sparkanine, a Digtittrio, a Whorizard, and a Haunting. Sasuke scanned each and every girl and then picked up the Sparkanine. She was high level. Really high level. That CHEATER.

I walked up and whispered to him, "That was cheating. Not against league law, but nobody here knows about Genjutsu… I'm not sure you'll be able to handle that girl. She's way more powerful than you're K-D-Bra. And you need to level Akemi too, so you should battle pokegirls her level."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and said, "Look, I just… felt the need to get someone who I could learn from to teach Akemi. That's all."

I nodded and then said, "Yeah, I'm sure it had nothing to do with showing up Naruto."

He made a funny noise and suddenly had a shocked anime face. I sighed and went to check on Naruto. He was in the lobby, looking tired, but happy. Really happy, dumb happy. "So," he said, "I've been looking up my girls on the Pokedex. It says here that I can evolve my nogitsune, Mito, with a Shiny stone, whatever that is. And Akako could evolve with a fire stone. Any ideas where I could get some of those?"

Two girls that were pretty high up on the evolutionary tree might balance out Naruto and Sasuke again, so I said, "Yeah… I think I can get some from you."

I ran outside of the lobby and into the main courtyard. I found two small rocks in a nearby river-rock bed. I held them up and concentrated my aura. I turned the aura in my right hand into fire, and fused it together with the rock's natural aura. It turned very hot, and then reformed into a fire-stone. In my left hand, I made my aura glitter brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at, and then I connected it with that stone's natural energy, turning it into a shiny stone. I guess I should explain that bit there, huh? Well, my grandfather discovered that my family line was last remaining link in Sukube's family tree. And deep in our genes for centuries the Sukube gene laid dormant. It gave us the power to control the DNA of pokegirls, to control pokegirls themselves, and to mimic the powers of pokegirls. My use of the S-gene was so great, that I didn't even have to own pokegirls anymore to mimic them, and I've fought plenty of magic pokegirls in the past. They are the source of most artificially made Elemental stones.

So yeah, I'm pretty much the most awesome guy ever. I walked back into the lobby and handed Naruto the stones and he exclaimed, "How did you do that? You weren't even gone for a minute!"

"Naruto, if you use these, your girls are going to want to jump you. That's fine, but put it off until after you train with them a bit. I'm sure they could use some… refinement."

Naruto grinned up at me in a shit-eating grin and said, "I don't know… they're pretty demanding."

"Sasuke's already training."

That did it, I don't think I even saw him leave, it was like one second he was there, the next he wasn't, off to the training grounds. I headed over to the Pokemart counter. "Hey," I said, "So… I'd like some full restores… and a couple revives, I got some tough battles ahead of me."

The guy laughed and said, "Oh, well, normally I would, but you can't use items during the Silver league tournament. It's against the rules. Sorry sir."

"I'm not competing against those tamers outside, I'm going head to head with the Elite Four."

The man's jaw dropped, "B-buh-but those guys's girls are… monsters!"

"I got some monsters myself. Now are you going to sell me that medicine or not?"

He nodded tersely and started to pull stuff out from under the counter that I'd ordered. After I'd finished up that, I took a nap in a room upstairs. A loud knocking woke me from my cat nap. I answered the door and Sasuke and Naruto were there, covered in sweat and dirt, obviously they'd decided to spar themselves. "They want you in the main arena now Gold," Naruto panted.

I smiled and headed out. Some guys in green conference gear lead me to the waiting rooms for all the battles. I let out Moco and said, "It's time."

She grinned. She had her armor off, in her leisure appearance. We were shown to an elevator, which took us to the stadium floor. I ended up in a box-like structure with one side missing, showing the way to the stadium arena. I walked out to the center, the crowd went silent. An announcer was waiting in the center. She shouted, "And here is the challenger to the reign of Lance the Dragon master, Gold, of New Bark Town, the town of new beginnings!"

The crowd roared, I nodded and said nothing. The announcer continued, "Lance has actually battled alongside Gold before, against none other than Team Rocket."

The crowd was shocked silent. What game was Lance playing? I had a bad feeling about what was coming next. "But before two friends duke it out for the ultimate title of Champion, the winner of the Silver League conference gets to challenge anyone in the entire Johto region to a match, and this year's winner would like to go toe to toe with Gold!"

Lance's plan hit me. I took the mike from the announcer and asked, "So Lance, you want a preview… let's see how that goes."

I tossed the mike back to the announcer and pulled Moco aside, "Show them none of your official moves, trip the opposition up, pound 'em with the hilt of your sword, but do not show them any of our strategies. If this guy is any good, then I'll start to direct you from there, okay?"

She nodded. "LET'S SEE WHO CHALLENGES GOLD!" I bellowed.

The crowd roared. A guy walked out from the other side of the arena. He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black undershirt with no logo, a blue vest, green fingerless gloves, and a red and white hat, with a green swish logo. He had black hair, fair skin and little thunderbolt marks under his eyes. He shouted, "My name is Ash Sexum! And I challenge you to a pokegirl battle!"

What can I say? Constantly screwing has left some people a bit… single minded in their name choosing. I sweat dropped, was this guy for real though? He had a Peekabuu with him! He shouted, "Titodile! I screw you!"

A titodile flashed into existence, and started dancing. Not sexy dancing, more like spastic motions that somehow came across as dancing. Moco disappeared and then reappeared behind the enemy and knocked her out with a simple hit to the noggin. Ash's jaw dropped and he shouted, "It's okay Titodile! You put up a great fight! Let's take these guys down, Cyndacunt!"

I couldn't doubt his enthusiasm. Moco had a funny anime look to her too, and just stared as Ash shouted, "Flamethrower!"

That woke Moco up big time. She scrambled to avoid the flames and then punched the enemy, sending her flying into the stands. The Cyndacunt had swirls for eyes. I heard the announcer ask, "What kind of pokegirl is that? She doesn't even seem to be using attacks!"

Ash retracted his girl and said, "It's okay, we're going to get stronger. Go, Boobleaf!"

I face-palmed, how did this guy win if he hadn't evolved his pokegirls all the way. I mean, I understand teaching them moves faster, but if his Cyndacunt had been a Magmamary, this would've been a different match. I started to scan the press box for Lance, the announcer was still shouting stuff about Moco taking out pokegirl after pokegirl, and just as I started to tune her out she screamed, "Gold? Are you even watching your own match?"

Ash looked desperate, and he shouted, "Alright, this may be my last girl, but she's also my strongest. Peekabuu, we've been together since day one, let's show him our bond! Thunderbolt!"

Moco had trouble dodging that one, she wasn't tired but that little bitch could aim. "Quick attack!" Ash yelled.

Moco feinted right, swerved left, and then jumped into the air, right above the enemy. I saw that was a mistake a second too late, Ash called out, "THUNDER!"

Moco got hit with the brunt of the bolt, and I didn't know what this peekabuu was on, but I had to get me some. "Follow it up with a VOLT TACKLE!"

"Huh?" I said, lamely.

The peekabuu shocked herself nearly to death, and then charged full speed at Moco, zapping her with a combined voltage that ended up in the tens of thousands. Moco fell to a crouched position. It was time to get serious. I shouted out, "Get out of the way Moco!" I shouted.

She rolled away and I kicked at the dirt, and the ground under the enemy crumbled away. I made a fist and the ground reformed around the Peekabuu's throat. So she was essentially, a head sticking out of the ground. "Finish it!" I shouted.

Moco bopped her on the head with the hilt of the Buster Sword. I shook hands with Ash and said, "If nothing else, you've got an enthusiasm that I've never seen the likes of before, I'm sure you're going to be a great master one day."

He was crying, distraught by the loss, and said, "I'm going to go and train… or something, eventually, I'm going to want a rematch."

I made no promises, but patted him on the back. He gestured towards his unconscious girl and I nearly kicked myself. I stomped on the ground and she came flying out and into Ash's arms. He walked out of the arena. The crowd was staring daggers at me. I must have seemed cruel. Then I heard Lance say over the loudspeaker, "Attention, this match was a bit of a tool by me to get a 'preview' of my opponent. Gold foresaw that and in order to keep whatever secrets he's hiding secret, he denied me a sneak peek. Do not think poorly of him. I expected nothing less."

I beamed, I had been right on the money. The crowd murmured a bit amongst themselves, and continued to give me a wary eye. Then Lance said, "and, because so few of you have heard of Gold, we've arranged for bit of a preview of the things to come in the upcoming battles. This shall be, as tradition dictates, in music video form. These videos are compiled by some very strong psychic pokegirls who are artistic in that they combine visions of the past, present and future into one streaming video and then put music to it. So… I give you: Gold, of New Bark Town."

The lights died, and monitors that would show battles in normal circumstances began to flicker with new images.

**A light ringing developed**  
the monitors revealed a bright day with lots of clouds in the sky.

**Mijika ni arumono  
**Dathne and Cecilia turn around, they are in a meadow, and look at the camera

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
**Kei and Moco turn around too, we can see Yuna and Elene in the background

**Amari ni chikasugite  
**The camera continues forward, and Yuna and Elene turn around, my back is shown

**Miushinatteshimaisou  
**I turn my head to make eye contact with the camera, my aura lights up and forms the words "Pokegirls: Heart-Gold Version

**Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
**Kei, Yuna and Elene race along the ground, and in the air, Moco, Dathne and Cecilia soar by

**Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
**Naruto, Sasuke and I jump down a cliff, I form electricity in my fist and run forward.

**Megumaresugiteite  
**Five Naruto's run by at full speed.

**Omoidasenai kamo  
**Sasuke jumps into the air, a chidori prepared to strike

**Ima koto ni iru koto  
**Moco touches the jewel on her choker, and is covered by her armor

**Iki wo shiteiru koto  
**Kei, Yuna, and Elene do the same, each covered in armor the same color as their auras.

**Tada sore dake no koto ga  
**Dathne and Cecilia do the same,

**Kiseki da to kizuku  
**I rip that image apart like it was paper and come flying out at the audience

**Mi jika ni arumono  
**A sword covers the screen, and it is revealed that Moco and I are standing back to back, and she is showing off some major swordsmanship

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
**We both get into our battle stance, I'm grinning like a mad man

**Amari ni chikasugite  
**The camera starts at the ground and swivels up to reveal the Elite Four looking on to us with intrigued looks abound

**Miushinatteshimaisou  
**Elene is tangling with an Alaka-Wham

**You know the closer you get to something  
**Koga throws a multitude of shuriken which Yuna effortlessly dodges.

**The tougher it is to see it  
**Moco takes flight and begins her symphony attack.

**And I'll never take it for granted  
**Kei makes a wave of arctic water form behind her, she has a menacing smile.

**Oitsuzuketekita yume  
**I hit Will with some dark energy and he flies backwards

**Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
**Koga runs at me in a final bid for victory

**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
**I am trying my best to dodge Bruno's devastating punches

**Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
**Karin's aura and mine meet in a chaotic collision.

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
**Lance and I lock eyes

**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
**Lance pulls out a shortened spear

**And I'll never take it for granted  
**I gather lightning in my hands

**Lets go  
**we charge at each other.

"That…" Lance said, "Is what could be, it all depends on what happens next, Gold, the Elite Four accept your challenge!"

The crowd roared and I headed back out of the arena. A Nurse Joy came up and healed Moco and said, "You will no longer receive any total heals from any Nurse Joys. Good luck from here on out."

I nodded and headed back into the arena. The floor had turned purple, and a man waited for me in the middle. He had purple hair, a very fashionable purple and black tuxedo entendre and a mask hiding his eyes. This was Will, the psychic master. He shouted, "I was wondering when you'd reach this place Gold, I knew your father after all. He helped me get my mother back from the clutches of Agatha. But I digress…**Welcome to the Pokémon League! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my Psychic-type Pokégirls powerful. And, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four. I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!**"

He tossed out his first pokeball, to reveal a Slowsis. I smiled and sent out Elene. Elene was my Rawcunt, she had yellow skin with the regular stripe marks down her sides and on her back. She wears a mask with a crest on her forehead, and covers her cheeks, revealing only her mouth, and thus, her wickedly sharp fangs. Her purple flowing hair looked like thunderclouds and occasionally arched with lightning. I shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

She lifted a single hand and before the Slowsis could react, sent lightning flying from her fingertips, scoring a critical hit on the enemy. The Slowsis blinked blearily and then collapsed. Wordlessly, Will sent out his next pokegirl, a Shieldmaiden. "Again!" I cried out.

Elene shot her electricity out, but the enemy raised a magical barrier which reflected Elene's energy right back at her. Elene absorbed the energy back to herself effortlessly. I noticed the energy shield covered an arc, so the question was how to get around that barrier. I gathered a bit of dark energy in my right hand and chucked it at the enemy pokegirl. The shadow ball messed with the psychic barrier, and Elene took the hint, and sent an arc of electricity at the enemy. "Mirror shield!" Will called out and a psychic version of Elene's electricity shot out from the wounded Shieldmaiden and zapped Elene. She grunted and then Elene dashed forward and used a powerful crunch attack, taking the Shieldmaiden out.

Will let out a Shadow Cat next, and it immediately started attacking Elene; Will was probably speaking through some sort of mental connection to his girl. We locked eyes and I started chucking shadow balls at him. He dodged effortlessly, and drew a baton out from under his coat. He pressed a button on it and it extended into a combat staff. I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground, transmuting the earth around me into the form of two steel falchions. We charged at each other. "Just what I'd expect from you, Gold!" he shouted.

I swirled around his guard and tried an overhand swing at his head. He ducked to the side and swept his staff on the ground in an attempt to take my feet out from under me. I jumped into the air, flipped and landed harmlessly just out of the reach of his staff. We were going to go at it again when Elene took a fist full of lightning and shoved it into the ground. I barely got off the ground in time. I looked around and could not see the Shadow Cat. Then, stripe by stripe of the Shadow Cat's unusual fur came back into the visible spectrum, she had swirls for eyes. So because Elene couldn't pinpoint attack like usual, she obliterated the floor. The reasoning made sense, but the lack of a warning could have been deadly. "How about more of a warning next time babe?" I asked.

"Eh… you're still alive. Quit bitching."

I nearly face-palmed. That was Elene for you. Will was caught in a bit of rubble, and a bit worse for wear, and I didn't hate him, so I left him alone as he sent out his Spiderwoman. Big mistake. He threw his staff at me, pegging me right in the forehead. I nearly fell over backwards, but when I regained my composure, his spiderwoman, grabbed me, threw me into the air and webbed me up good. I could barely breathe through the webbing it was so thick. I heard Elene snarl and then I heard the crackle of Electricity, the sound of web being spun and then lightning striking. I heard Will recall his girl and send out another one.

I started to wiggle, trying to free myself, and then remembered the swords in my hands. I focused all my wiggling in my wrists until I'd cut some of the webbing away from my arms and then systematically got rid of the sticky strands. I might have been a bit too into the job, because once it was finished, I free fell from my precarious position just below the suites suspended above the actual battle ground. I formed a psyblade in my hands and stabbed it into the ground and then slowly but surely shortened it until I harmlessly plopped onto the ground. I breathed a bit easier. The world swam with absurd colors and I fell to the ground in pain. That had been a Confusion attack. I made my aura change to a darker shade to prevent further embarrassment and turned to face my opponent. A Kyuubi, while Elene faced off against Will's Alakawham. We made eye contact and my eyes swam with color again, so that wouldn't work. I focused my concentration on the memory of Will's Shieldmaiden's Mirror Coat attack and I brought up the magical barrier. The Kyuubi stumbled back dazed and I shot electricity from my fingertips, lifting her into the air and throwing her. she stood up again and I brought up the mirror coat again.

The Kyuubi assaulted herself with the full force of her own most powerful illusions and psychic attacks, and fell over unconscious. Elene threw her opponent into the air and then called down a Lightning bolt from the sunny sky to finish. Will retracted his pokegirls and said, "**I… I can't… believe it…** you handled Mitsune all on your own? And you only used one pokegirl to beat all six of mine? **Even though I was defeated, I won't change my course. I will continue battling until I stand above all Tamers! Now move on and experience the true ferocity of the Elite Four.**"

I breathed in carefully and recalled all my girls and returned to the waiting area. I used a Full Restore to bring Elene back to full health. I walked back out and immediately noticed the floor had been replaced. It looked like a forest. In the middle of a clearing stood a man in ninja garb. I walked up to him and said, "You ready for this?"

He tipped back his head and laughed, saying, "I expected you to make it here at some point nephew. I really admired your mother, she escaped me after she and your father conceived you… I'll bet you never knew that! It is good to see that you are a child who has all the power of your father, the cunning of your mother, and with a finesse that your father lacked, and best of all the loyalty that your mother too lacked."

"You better shut your mouth about my Mom! She may have left my father, but she raised me all the same, you make her sound like some kind of criminal for that! If you keep talking like that, uncle or not, I'm going to make you suffer."

"Haha! You think that's all she did? Not even c lose! She also murdered one of her harem sisters in the process of subduing your father! I don't hate her for running away, I hate her for being a traitor! Your father's Perenelle was my most avid pupil, it was like losing a daughter! All that aside, **Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in shadows-a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister techniques! Fwahahahaha! Pokégirls are not merely about brute force-you shall see soon enough!**"

He smiled and let out a Kunoichi and then jumped into the trees. He was going to use the area against me! Little did he know I had been trained by a kunoichi as a child in New Bark Town, so I released Yuna and said, "Get to work on the Kunoichi and let's light this place on fire!"

Yuna was my Hentai, she was tall with red skin and a voluptuous figure. Her hair was midnight black and billowed out behind her like smoke spraying from an active volcano. She too had a mask on her face, with a crest and everything, but despite that her eyes smoldered with a heat that was magical to say the least. She sprayed a flamethrower at the enemy, and as the enemy dodged, lit many trees on fire. If this was to be a battle of terrain, two could play that game. I slammed my foot into the ground, uprooting all but the strongest of the trees, which quickly became kindling under Yuna's fiery assault. What looked like at least twenty ninja stars fly out from one tree still rooted to the ground directly at Yuna. She dodges most of them, but one of them pricks her. I slam a fist full of flames into the trunk of said tree and Koga flies out of it just in time to throw a couple more shuriken at me. I block them with my metallic right arm but one pricks my right foot. I can feel the poison almost instantly. In under a minute my foot is completely numb.

Yuna cornered the kunoichi and torched her. Koga withdrew his girl and sent out a Ninjacket and a Shednobi. The Shednobi instantly set up her Wonder Guard and the Ninjacket rolled behind her counterpart, and started sending out massive amounts of poisoned kunai. I was struggling to move with my right foot, so I planted myself in one spot and connected the earth's aura to my own to predict Koga's moves. He was flitting around, making it hard to keep up with him. Yuna sent a powerful Fire-blast at the wonder guard, but it merely bounced back. I made a block of earth knock the Shednobi far into the air and reveal the Ninjacket. Yuna smashed down on her and then began to fight against the Shednobi. I reached down into the earth and touched the pools of magma deep under the surface. I pulled them out of the ground, and they formed mini volcanoes throughout the arena, perfect for Yuna.

Koga was fast, but moving in a pattern, which he would change after three full rotations, so I bided my time for the next shape, planned it out, and literally took the trees out from under him. He rolled onto the ground and then charged at me full-speed. I pulled a knife out from my bag and held it in a reverse grip, perfect for a counter attack. Koga saw this, he might have smirked, but then he veered off course. I carefully picked up a stray shuriken and coated my own blade in Koga's own poison. I realized that Yuna had finished her opponent off when a ghostly wail erupted from the foe Shednobi.

Koga next sent out a Veno-miss. She flew high into the sky and started to rapidly flap her wings, and I noticed she was using a Sleep powder attack by the tell-tale green dust. Koga donned a gas mask and charged at Yuna. I made eye contact with Yuna and created a pillar of flame as a guard against the powerful dust. Yuna followed suit, and we both gradually extended our pillars to engulf the entire arena, taking out the Veno-miss and destroying the last of Koga's advantageous terrain. "Nicely done!" a surprisingly unaffected Koga shouted as he sent out his next pokegirl, a Seduca.

"Don't look at her face!" I cried out.

"How should I fight her then?" Yuna asked.

"Shit!" How did one fight against a person when they couldn't look them in the eyes? Then I remembered something Might Guy had told me during the preparation for the Fourth Great Ninja War, when fighting against the Sharingan eyes, watch the person's feet, not their eyes! "Watch her legs… I mean tail! Let's turn up the heat another notch! She's bound to get slower in this environment, she's cold-blooded!"

Koga charged at me again and I ducked under his punch, pushed his kick to the side, and slammed my fist into his solar plexus, aiming for two feet behind him. He flew away and grunted, "**Ooooofff…**"

I heard an inhuman shriek as the Seduca took a couple third degree burns. Then Yuna cried out, I looked over at her, her left arm was hanging uselessly at her side. I pulled out a Full Restore, dashed to her, used it on her and reprimanded, "Your armor is supposed to prevent this kind of thing!"

She nodded sheepishly and touched the jewel which adorned her neck. In seconds her aura of heat intensified and she was covered in red plate armor from head to toe. She swung her hand and the Seduca was blown away on a wave of fire, the enemy landed on her back with swirls for eyes. Koga laughed and said, "That's all good, but can you handle this last girl? **I've been counting on this one the whole time!**"

Yuna and I found ourselves face to face with a Dryder. The pacified evolution of the Widow type of pokegirl. It was a Widow's venom, colloquially called Hyper Venom, which is why I had had to amputate my natural arm. Again, it had been replaced by a robotic version made of Adamantium based on automail technology. "Let's squish this bug-bitch!" I shouted to Yuna.

Yuna roared, a terrifying and yet invigorating sound. We both unleashed all the flame we could produce at her, and when our onslaught faded, the Dryder was lightly burned if anything. She screeched in pain, but the wounds were arbitrary. I reached down into my soul and called forth Sacred Fire, and the white flames soon engulfed our opponent. Koga recalled her and fell to his knees. **"****I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to the test!"**

I sighed in relief and retreated back into the rest area and healed Yuna and myself. Koga had been in a different league from Will. I knew I could handle what came next, but this was proving harder than I thought. But this was no time for doubts, I recalled Yuna and went out to face my next challenge. The arena had been changed out again, this time it sported a gigantic boxing ring. Outside of the ring was a moat of lava. I leapt into it, and looked for my next opponent. The man had white karate pants, with what looked like four black-belts, he was tall, with dark hair, and darker eyes. He said, "I battled your father once, a long time ago, he freed me from the witch Agatha, I owe a lot to your family, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you punk. **I am ****Bruno**** of the ****Elite Four****. I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. That is how we became strong. Can you withstand our power? Hm? I see no fear in you. You look determined. Perfect for battle! Ready, Gold? You will bow down to our overwhelming power! Hoo hah!"**

He let out an Amachamp, so I let out Moco. I cried out, "Symphony!"

Symphony was an intimidation attack, and while it caused no damage, it was known to freeze enemy pokegirls in place, paralyzed by fear. Moco floated into the air, her hands spread wide, palms up, and opened her mouth. A song seemingly played by an expert symphony started to play, the notes rose and fell in an abnormal fashion, and as they picked up, voices singing in Latin began to be heard, and they would often chant the name 'Sephiroth' again and again. The Amachamp froze in complete terror, easy pickings for Moco. With a single savage slash from the Buster Sword the Amachamp was out of commission.

Bruno's jaw dropped, his girl had been taken down so easily. He let out a Herolee, Herochan, Herowu, and Herokapoeraa. Moco and I went back to back and I drew my knife with a maniac grin. "Let's show them some real fighting!"I shouted

Moco could harden her feathers so they were harder than steel and sharper than most blades. So I ducked and she spun around quickly, her wings causing the opposition to try to get the hell out of our way. I started running while staying below Moco's wings and started wildly swiping at the Herokapoeraa. Moco used her trademark Heartless Angel to bring Herolee and Herochan to their knees, with only one HP and a ton of will keeping them conscious. The Herowu ducked behind her teammates, and thus avoided the attack. She tossed her teammates some medicine and engaged Moco in some sword play. The Herowu used a combination of a rapier and a katar. Her strategy was to avoid the Buster Sword completely while getting close enough to block Moco's short sword and then do some damage. I could tell Moco was playing with her.

The Herokapoeraa was dancing around me, toying with me. She dodged me effortlessly and was poking me in places she noticed my guard was down. This made me mad, so I sent out a shockwave of electricity. She stopped and convulsed as a thousand volts coursed through her body. I stomped on the ground and she flew into the air. She began to flail to try to regain control of her body position. In my right hand I sent out fireballs and in my left I sent out spikes of ice. She squirmed by the fire, but the ice knocked her out of control again, and I torched her. She landed with a crunch, her clothes cooked to extra crispy. A giggle escaped my mouth and she looked up, indignant. She swung at me and I dodged and then counter attacked. I grabbed her right hand with my left and delivered three strong blows to her solar plexus. She struggled to get up, but collapsed. Moco was still screwing around with her three opponents, so I shouted, "Finish them, quit jackin' off!"

Moco flinched and did a quick circle with her wings, knocking them off balance. She knocked the Herowu into the stands with the flat of her short sword, and then hammered down on the Herolee with the blunt side of the Buster Sword. The Herochan struggled to her feet and Moco blew her away with her powerful wings. Bruno got into a fighting stance and let out a Lickario.

"No mercy Moco!" I shouted.

Moco made an embarrassed sound and charged her opponent. She grappled and threw the girl out of the ring and to a side area outside of the lava moat. Bruno disappeared and then reappeared behind me. He punched and I felt my left shoulder blade break. I turned around and we both swung, my right fist against his left. I felt his fingers shatter against the metal. I ducked under his kick and swung at his family jewels. He crumpled and squeaked, "Like father, like son…"

The pain of my injury hit me and I fell to my knees. I'm pretty good at fighting, but that shit HURT. Bruno kicked at my shoulder again and I screamed. I lashed out with psychic power and sent him into a seizure. "YOU BASTARD THAT FUCKING HURT!" I screamed.

Moco landed next to me, the Lickario was out cold. I handed her some medicine and she applied it to me in the rest area. Full Restores are powerful shit; it literally pulled my bones together and healed them in seconds. It hurt like a BITCH. Afterwards, I was covered in a cold sweat. I called back Moco and went back into the arena. The crowd roared. They were getting excited now; I could feel that not all of them wanted me to succeed. The new arena was made of obsidian stone with red glowing runes etched forming the standard fighting ring lines. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time…" said my next opponent.

She had pale skin, long and flowing grey hair and violet eyes. She wore mostly yellow and white, giving her a sunny appearance… or maybe it was just the fact that everything seemed so dark besides her. "Well," I said, "I wouldn't want to disappoint then!"

She smiled and said, "I know you're powerful, but the question is whether or not you can use tactics… most tamers can't, they forget strategy in favor of brute force. **I am ****Karen**** of the ****Elite Four****. You're Gold? How amusing. I love Dark-type Pokégirls. I'm known for my overpowering tactics. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go.**"

I walked into the ring and immediately knew something was off. I couldn't use my aura. It was like somebody taking away your sense of touch for you. I was stunned into immobility. "What have you done?" I demanded.

"Oho?" she asked, "You noticed already, in this arena, you cannot use that pesky aura you and your father have, so we'll fight, but on a fair plain… I wonder if you can do it."

I let out Kei and said, "Fine, I won't be able to use my magic, but I've got other skills."

Karen let out a Dildoqueen and I shuddered, what can I say? They gross me out. The Dildo Queen arched an eyebrow and said, "I can tell you're a bit bugged by my presence, but believe me, wait till you see the rest of my master's harem… they're quite… unique."

"Kei, Surf!"

Kei formed a towering wave out of thin air which I ducked behind to hide my movement. I pulled out my knife, which was still coated in Koga's poison. Kei's wave crashed down on the enemy girl and filled the arena with water, effectively changing the terrain. I hopped out of the water, but because I couldn't use my aura, I couldn't walk on it like usual. Karen noticed this and laughed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back kind of laugh, mind you. So I aimed and threw my knife at her. She noticed at a second too late… to save her dress. My knife tore a good hole in her top, but didn't even touch her skin. My knife buried itself into some stone outside of the arena. The DildoQueen jumped high into the air and her right foot began to glow, it was a classic Mega-kick attack. Kei dodged easily and then used the water surrounding us all to form a water prison around the DildoQueen. The enemy passed out in about a minute.

Karen tried to pull her girl out and the entire time I thought deeply considering different ways to take Karen out of the battle. My girls were more powerful, and if the tamer was too busy to give orders, pokegirls would just straight up duke it out. "Kei, I need a weapon!" I shouted.

She formed a trident out of ice and tossed it to me, but I had to drop it. It was too cold to grasp. She smiled and said, "That's about all I could do!"

I rolled my eyes, time to think outside the box. I came up with nothing, Karen shouted, "you could just fight me through your pokegirls! Like a normal battle!"

I growled, and nodded, but my mind was racing. Then it hit me, maybe there was no way around it, and me trying to cheat was really what she wanted, so I would be distracted. I refocused on the battle. Karen was in the water just like we were, seemingly unfazed. She snapped her fingers and drains appeared in the arena, and stayed there, preventing further pools from being created. She let out a Gar-gal… or so I thought. Because it was clearly a pokegirl… except that it definitely wasn't female. It was a pokeboy, the second I'd ever encountered. I guess that made him a Gar-Guy. Karen laughed at the incredulous look in my face and said, "haha, well, unlike some human females in this world, I'm not bi, I have no attraction to women whatsoever. I'm totally heterosexual. But your Dad can do wonders with Pokegirl genes, even turn an "X" Chromosome into a "Y" Chromosome. Your dad hooked me up. I caught some rare pokegirls, and then your dad switched around some genes and turned them from Pokegirls to Pokeboys! And unlike Whiteny, one isn't good enough for me. I've got an entire harem of pokeboys and the hermaphrodite you already fought."

I smiled, I could work with that, "That's great, and I'm sure that would faze most tamers to be fighting pokeboys… but you see… I've been through so much weird shit, that knowing that your pokeboys will still have the weaknesses that their pokegirl counterparts do is refreshing. So I bet your Gar-Guy isn't too fond of water!"

Kei slammed another gigantic wave down on her opponent. Sure enough, it was a one-hit KO. I offered Kei a high-five which she took. "Good stuff," Karen said, surprised and I detected a bit of nervousness in her eyes, "But can you handle this?"

She sent out a Dire Wolf. I looked over to Kei and whispered, "I bet the drains won't drain if they're frozen shut…"

She took the hint right after I jumped out of the water again. She froze it, creating a new bottom about an inch taller than the original, clogging the drains. The Direwolf had seen the move just in time, but Karen got frozen in place by her feet. Plus the leftover moisture in the air froze onto her, restricting her movement. Kei winked at me and I winked back, she learnt fast, and she had accepted that fair fights are for suckers. "Surf, follow with Whirlpool!"

Water crashed down on the Direwolf and once it settled and the enemy fought to the surface, he was immediately caught in a maelstrom-sized whirl pool. "Freeze him there!" I shouted.

Kei obeyed, immobilizing the enemy at the bottom again, and added a new layer of ice. The ice was up to Karin's hips now. The ice case she was in quivered and then shattered, and she snapped her fingers again. The drains quickly heated up, unfreezing the ice, and then draining the water. Had Karen thought of every single type of terrain?

The Dire Wolf struggled to his feet and then launched a Dark Pulse attack, directed at me. I fell onto my bag and hit something hard and metal inside. It hit the exact wrong part of my back and both knocked the air out of my lungs and made my mind go completely white with pain for about three seconds. What in the devil had I put in there? Then I remembered. In the early days of my journey, when I was struggling to control my aura, sometimes when I was overwhelmed with emotions, I couldn't use my aura. For cases like that, I had a six-shot pistol with both real and rubber bullets. My motto had been that magic was good, but guns were dependable. As my control had gotten better, I'd forgotten about it.

It was just what I needed. I pulled it out and loaded it with rubber bullets. I pulled back the hammer, aimed and pulled the trigger, putting my bullet right between the Dire-wolf's eyes. It knocked her out cold. "Fucking bitch…" I shouted, that Dark Pulse had hurt, "Or… err… FUCKING DOUCHE!"

The crowd… laughed? "Well FUCK YOU GUYS TOO!" I shouted.

Karen was shivering slightly but sent out a Psylord. The Psylord did some sort of intimidation thing where he flexed and his psychic power fluxuate around him. I put three rubber slugs into him without a word and he fell over sideways, a welt on his forehead, chest and stomach. Kei looked over to me with a look of surprise and said, "Go Gold. Damn, why don't I just go hit the showers?"

Karen sent out another pokeboy and my dex scanned him and then I did the gender conversion in my head, He was a Dark King. "Aurora Beam!" I shouted.

"Dark Wave!" shouted Karen.

The attacks met at the middle of the arena and canceled each other out. "Slow his movement, create some frost!"

Kei opened her mouth and sent out a layer of frost onto the arena. While Karen and her Dark King fought to free themselves I shouted, "Use your best move! Sheer Cold!"

Kei gathered energy from her surroundings and turned into a small baby blue ball of energy. She flung this ping-pong ball sized energy ball right at her opponent and scored a One Hit KO.

Karen laughed and said, **"This is far from being backed into a corner!"**

She sent out her next pokeboy, one my dex identified as a new species. He was tall, wearing a flowing white and gold toga, unbelievably muscular, wore a laurel wreath on his brow and something looked familiar about his eyes. This species was called the Empimperor.

The Dex entry is as follows:

**EMPIMPEROR the Dicktator for life pokeboy**  
**Type**: Near-human  
**Element**: Fighting, Psychic, Dark  
**Frequency**: Only One  
**Role**: Battle commander, alpha  
**Libido**: Extremely High  
**Strong VS**: Dark, Fighting, Rock, Poison, Ghost, Psychic, Dark,  
**Weak VS**: Nothing  
**Attacks**: Laurel Wreath Boomerang, Propaganda, Imperial Punch, Dark Lightning  
**Enhancements**: Super Strong, Super Persuasive, Pressure ability, Marble skin  
**Evolves**: None yet  
**Evolves from**: Primus Phallus (made alpha of harem of pokeboys.)  
So after long-time friend of Red, Karen of the Elite Four, found out about the pokeboy called Primus Phallus, she demanded one, and then made a couple "suggestions" for improvement, resulting in the possibility for its evolution, into the step above a general, a Dictator. She somehow got him to also genderbend her entire harem, and then put the Primus Phallus as her alpha, making him evolve. The Empimperor has realized that he needs to be more balanced in his fighting style in order to be truly unbeatable, and has realized this through two techniques. His propaganda technique can temporarily bring enemy pokegirls under his control using pure psychic power. Dark Lightning was developed after a Karen's Empimperor watched the original trilogy of Star Wars. He was inspired by the evil emperor and suddenly performed the attack at Karen's TV. The Empimperor is a total improvement from his previous evolution, he becomes more muscular, called Adonis-like, taller, and Karen says his dick doubled in size. Along with all that power and balance comes a certain price. The Empimperor is insatiable. He is always DTF and expects taming after every single battle he participates in. Karen notes that it's kind of a problem, and it is for this reason that she regularly lets him out into the wilds nearby the Indigo Plateau, he will find and tame ferals, often bringing them back for sale to ranches.  
***Dictator for life**: The Empimperor evolved by becoming alpha, and will be alpha for that harem until he dies… literally. **  
*Imperial Decree**: While the Empimperor is serving as dictator, all pokeboys will obey all orders at all costs. **  
*Pax Pimp**: there is no longer any sort of squabbling in the harem of a Empimperor, they obey and he commands. **  
**CONQUEROR MODE**: This mode makes the Primus Phallus' Berserker stance look like a cute fucking bunny, where as usually the Empimperor has to consciously choose which element he's using to attack, in this mode he will shoot off all of his attacks out simultaneously, and doesn't heed anything but fatal wounds.

I read this, and recalled my battle against the original Primus Phallus. It hadn't been pretty. Moco had almost been crippled. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this battle please refer to Gold Version chapter three. It had been gruesome. Karen shouted, "Tavi! I need you to go…conqueror mode, right now, don't dick around with these guys, they're better than they look!"

"Surf!" I shouted.

The water crashed down on the enemy and I shouted, "Kei, keep on him, don't let him transform, I don't know if we could handle him if he does that!"

Kei nodded and said, "right, how do I do that?"

"Whirlpool! Frost! And then Sheer Cold!"

Kei started to make the arena churn with a constant new source of water and an incredible current. I smiled and jumped out of the water. The Empimperor was frozen at the exact center of the now-frozen maelstrom. Kei jumped into the air and shot her sheer cold attack. It missed my inches. She was about to do another one but that's when the black lightning came. Kei got zapped good, and I tossed her a full-restore. She gulped it down and then stood up, the ice we were standing on shattered. Tavi was in the air and his fist was glowing. "Get the hell out of his way!" I shouted.

We both got out of the way by inches. Tavi's fist connected with the runes which prevented me from using my aura. The obsidian cracked. I knew if he hit that same spot again he would shatter the runes and thus break the circle, giving me back my power. Karen was busy trying to warm up and clear her head. I smiled and said, "Okay, same strategy, this time, hit him with sheer cold!"

If Kei hit, then we won, if she didn't then we could lure him to shatter his master's carefully laid plans and gain the upper hand. Again Kei caused a gigantic whirlpool and froze the Empimperor and missed again. She landed next to me and said, "I'm sorry, I got a bit twitchy up there. I was scared of that lightning."

I smiled at her and said, "I was counting on it."

Her eyebrow arched and then Tavi broke out of his icy prison. I lured him to the same spot and he crushed the runes. This Karen noticed. "Oh FUCK TAVI YOU BROKE THE CIRCLE!"

"Huh?" he said.

I gathered a copy of his black lightning into my hands and said, "It means that you just fucked yourself!"

I attached his body to the end of a black lightning whip and threw him around the arena like a dog would a chew toy. Kei charged up another Sheer cold, and this time, didn't miss. I collapsed onto my backside and let out a sigh of relief.

Karen laughed in a melancholy way and said, "**Strong Pokégirls. Weak Pokegirls. Pokegirls. Pokeboys. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled Tamers should try to win with the harem they love best. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on—the Champion is waiting**_._"

I recalled Kei and went back into my rest area. I sat down on the floor and slowed my breathing, I was getting worn down. My aura was running low, I couldn't do much else in the aspect of straight up fighting. As I considered my options, a Dragoness entered my rest area. She looked me up and down and said, "My master Lance bids you to take your time, the crowd is enjoying an intermission, and he wanted to give you some information…"

"What kind of information?" I interrupted.

"Me, my harem sisters and my master have been watching you fight, we know the identities of four of your harem. Lance wants you to know the identities of four of his girls in exchange…Dragoness."

"Wha? Wait! No way! He has Four Dragonesses?"

"He has _at least_ four Dragonesses."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid," I could see she wasn't lying, "you have another 12 minutes until the end of the intermission."

She left without another word. So I stood up and closed the door to my little enclave and let everyone in my party out. "Alright," I said, "Here's the deal, in four battles, Lance learned who four of you are. Cecilia and Dathne you two will have an edge for a little while. We're gonna beat him, but it's going to be all you six, I'm low on aura, so I got a bit more mojo left, but not enough to turn the tide. Here's my strategy, we know Lance has at least four Dragonesses. This means that Elene and Kei have the type advantage. I'm going to let out all six of you at the very beginning, if Lance does that too then that's fine, if he doesn't, massacre his girls. If he does do the smart thing which I would be surprised if he didn't, then Kei and Elene will pick one of the four dragonesses and bring them down one by one. Yuna and Moco will watch their backs and I want Cecilia and Dathne to go for Lance, and make him pull some of his girls off the offensive. If you two find a pokegirl against whom you have a type advantage, take them out under any circumstances necessary. We want to finish them off quick, and once we're done, I'm going to tame the lights out of each and every one of you."

Everyone nodded, grins on some of their faces. "Armor up," I said, "It's going down."

I walked back into the arena at the appointed time. The crowd was back, but something was different. There were cameras everywhere, covering every conceivable angle. Lance was waiting for me. He wore red and black body armor which might have been Kevlar. His hair was spiky and red like usual and his eyes were burning red. I shouted over to him, "So I guess this just became the media event of the year!"

"More like the decade," he chuckled, "**I've been waiting for you. Gold! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful Tamer and as the Johto League Champion… I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!**"

I didn't wait for him to decide how many pokegirls we would battle with at a time, I let my entire harem loose in two swift motions. "That's how you want to do it?" Lance asked, "Okay! I'm game!"

He let out his entire party and was starting to give orders, but then I pointed forward and my harem sprung into action. Lance had four dragonesses, a Whoriard, and an Icewrym. "Cecilia! Sacred Fire on the Ice Wrym! Dathne, take out the Whorizard with Hydro Pump!"

Lance's two girls who were his personal guard went down hard. Elene and Kei had decided to each go after a Dragoness while Moco and Yuna picked the other two for their own fight. Despite the various type advantages and the fact that I had legendaries, Lance's girls were keeping up with mine. Suddenly they all dropped back and raised their hands, they all focused on Dathne and used four consecutive Draco Meteor attacks, grounding her. "Holy shit! Don't let them do that again!"

Cecilia grabbed Dathne and retreated back to me. Dathne reached out to me and I grabbed her hand. She gasped, "That hurt… but I can still do something…"

Usually I fed my aura to girls who were in this state, but Dathne did the opposite, she gave me a huge helping of her aura, mixing silver and gold. I was back at full power. I retracted Dathne and dashed into the battle. Lance had pulled out two swords and was charging in to aid his girls. I shot out black lightning out to keep him off my girls. He focused on me. He slashed at me, I blocked his swords with my right arm and then zapped him. He blinked and held up his hand, there was something on his palm. Fire flew out of it into a stream, directed at me. I rolled to the left, but my shirt caught fire. I ripped it off and ran up and punched at Lance. He blocked the blow, but I destroyed his little machine because he caught my right fist. I heard Lance's hand shatter under the blow. He doubled over in pain and I pointed to the sky and brought down a lightning bolt on top of him.

His four girls descended on me, and charged their Draco-meteors. I pulled up a Mirror coat just in time to avoid a disaster. Lance was unconscious and all his girls were out of commission. Confetti began to fall. The crowd was so loud it hurt my ears. Some Nurse Joys ran up and started to heal Lance and his party. Once he came to he laughed and said, "**…It's over. But it's an odd feeling. I'm not angry that I lost. In fact, I feel happy. Happy that I witnessed the rise of a great new Champion!"**

I offered my hands and we shook on it. Then he forced himself to his feet. Reporters were storming the arena. Lance shouted over the din, "Let's get out of here, all this is making me uncomfortable!"

He started running and I recalled my girls and gave chase. Eventually we came on two big doors; we entered, and shut the doors behind us. "This is the Hall of Fame, every new Champion ever is registered here, and will be for all time. Step onto this ring."

I stepped onto the raised circle in the floor and I was scanned by a machine. Lance began leading me away from there, and eventually we came upon a hall of statues. The first was a man I didn't recognize. Then I read the plaque, this man's name was Green, and he was apparently my grandfather. Then there was a statue of a fellow named Blue, then my Dad. Lance was next in line, and then quite suddenly I was there too. "This is your personal domain now. You also have the right to select your own Elite Four and start taking challenges tomorrow," Lance said.

"Actually," I said, "I've got some more traveling to do, so if it's not too much trouble, I would like you and your Elite Four to stay here and take challenges for me. In the event that you lose to someone else, I'll know, and I'll defend my title."

Lance arched an eyebrow and said, "I guess I wouldn't mind living here a bit longer, but I won't do this forever."

"Of course."

"Then I'll leave you now, I have am going to go and party in such a way I haven't had the opportunity to do since I became Champion."

As soon as he left, I healed my girls and then let out Dathne and Cecilia, "so how do we want to do this?" I asked.

**BEGIN LEMON**

Cecilia used her hands to relieve me of my upper clothing while we kissed feeling my rippling muscles from before and I reveled in the sensation. My hands had cupped her rear, giving it a squeeze ever few seconds that rewarded me with a moan before I had one hand go to her breast, and gave it a squeeze.

While this happened, Dathne went to my lower clothes, and began removing them to release my hardening that wanted attention. Licking her lips, she took my soldier into her mouth sucking on it with loving care before taking one of her hands and started to rup Cecilia's pussy lips, and further stimulated her harem sister's pleasure sensitive area.

"You're doing it right," I said while Cecilia moaned louder at her sister's magic fingers going to work on her pussy.

"Don't stop Dathne. Keep it up," said Cecilia, and I was loving the interaction between my girls. So I started to finger Cecilia's ass, making her gasp.

Dathne continued to keep at the both of us, and Cecilia stopped kissing me to orgasm. Seconds after that, I released in Dathne's mouth. When it was over Cecilia laid down on the ground and pulled me on top of her, aligning my cock with her waiting pussy.

"Want some of this?" I teased her, and gently pushed myself into her pussy. She gasped and tried to buck into me, but I kept a hand just above her pelvis to keep her pinned.

"Master you know I'm DTF anywhere, anytime," whined Cecilia, who gasped and let out a scream when I started to thrust into her again and again making the legendary scream out my name.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Dathne began playing with herself getting all wet down there and hot and moaning, perfect for when I was done with Cecilia. I moved Cecilia from missionary to doggy style and she came. After a bit of that, we moved to reverse cowgirl, I was getting to know her favorite positions.

I loved the velvety sensation of my cock in Cecilia's pussy while hearing her and Dathne moan out in pleasure. I buried my face in Cecilia's bountiful breasts and licked and sucked on them to my heart's content. With every thrust into her, I could feel her pussy squeezing me tighter, and her hands raking hard against my back.

"I'm going to cum baby and when I do I want hear you scream. Squirt all over me," I demanded my roaming hands groping her tits for a couple seconds, then her ass, alternating. Anything I could think of really.

"Yes! Give me your cum master! Please cum. Master!" cried Cecilia as our orgasms hit at the exact same time.

"That's the way I like it, Cecilia," I grunted huskily into her ear. I pulled out of her and she just laid there, my cum oozing out of her pussy. The room already reeked of sex now.

Dathne was so into fingering herself she hadn't noticed that Cecilia and I were finished. So I cleared off a nearby desk and put her on it. She whined at first, but then spread her legs and whispered, "I'm close master, fuck me 'till I squirt on you!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pushed into her, and she kissed me deeply once we were one. She bombarded me with passionate kiss after kiss I started to grope her ass and breasts as I pushed into her slowly, driving her mad.

"That's it master. Right there!" Dathne cooed, loving me back with all the intensity of a hurricane. With each thrust into her pussy, her moans got deeper, and longer, egging me on faster. When I couldn't go faster I bit down on one of her tits and she squealed and bucked harder into me.

"I love it when you do this," I grunted, as I pounded into her, and hit every sensitive spot I knew were her favorites.

She was screaming my name in minutes, and after a bit longer, she was silently screaming, because she no longer had the oxygen to scream and breathe. When she did scream again, she came her hardest and I emptied myself into her.

I pulled out of her too, and then I let out Kei. She looked me up and down and said, "You all warmed up for me master?"

I pulled her close and grunted, my manhood poking into her flat stomach.

"That's what I like to hear," she cooed. She touched the jewel on her chocker and her armor dissipated, leaving her completely naked.

I moved without thinking, and caught her in my arms. I felt a chill run down my spine, and even though we were alone in a stone room, I could feel the north wind at my back. I kissed her.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Are you?" she retorted, "Imma wring you dry."

That was all I needed. I got back into bed with her, kissing her hot and slow, biting her lips, and getting the occasional sultry groan. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her naked chest against mine. I felt her nipples poking into my chest, and my cock was rock solid.

I found that soon my wandering hands began to settle at her breasts and she would groan with every squeeze. I began to tease her nipples. She began to grind her hips into mine in response. I needed to step up my game, so I broke our kiss to really attack her breasts, nibbling and leaving the occasional bite mark. She was panting happily and pressed her tits into my face.

Kei decided she wanted to step it up again, so she started to stroke my manhood, a slight smirk on her face. "Someone's ready to go," she panted, and squeezed down on me, "I want this…"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "whatcha gonna do about that?"

"I might just have to take it…"

"Lube me up," I ordered. She gave it one slow, agonizingly good lick, on the head. She licked again, drawing her tongue over my shaft now. She was drooling a little over my cock, and finally, she took it all into her mouth, slowly taking it in deeper. She was getting me all hot and bothered.

She wanted to keep this one-sided, and one-sided meant I wouldn't get to see that really slutty face she makes when she comes a ton of times in a row. It was time for a reversal. I pushed her down and turned my attention to her pussy. She was wet and she knew what was coming. So I decided to change it up. I started at her calves, and slowly, worked my way up to her thighs, and inwards. Just when she thought I was going to go for her pussy I switched to the other leg. She shivered when I finally gave her pussy a light lick and let out a whine. So licked a bit deeper. She grabbed my head and tried to force my face into her pussy. So I gave in and started to eat her out. She moaned and bucked her hips into my face. She was getting wetter and wetter. As she started to buck faster I pulled back a bit, and then changed tactics again, and went after her clit. She gasped and jumped. I assaulted her clit with my tongue, flicking it back and forth, which drove her up the wall and into her first orgasm of this taming session.

She just laid there for a second, so I decided to skip the rest of the foreplay. I held her legs spread open, and pressed my cock against her cunt. She held onto my shoulders. I pushed in and just like usual, she was tight. "Like that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she moaned, "But you gotta do me harder..." her voice trailed off and then she started to fuck back. I began to pound into her, thrusting my hips hard against hers. Kei was good on her word, if nothing else, she was trying to milk my cock, and she moaned my name each time I slammed into her. I started kissing her neck, something she loved so I could keep hearing her moan. She arched her back and neck, opening access to her throat. So started fucking into her deeper, forcing my dick to hit new, exciting spots in her pussy.

That seemed to push her over the edge again, and she tightened down on my dick. Her orgasm rocked her body, and as she writhed beneath me, I got even more turned on, and I started to pound as hard and deep as I could. Soon she leveled out so to speak but I hadn't finished so I slammed into her limp, exhausted body, eliciting tired, happy moans from her until I too came and filled up her pussy with cum. I pulled out of her and lay down next to her. She spooned into me and purred, "that was good…"

"For round two could you let Yuna join in?" she asked with a tone of mischief. She had a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon!" she said. "I know she'll get all worked up over it, and you know that you like it that way."

"Well..." I said, "I'm game I guess."

I let out Yuna and said, "You down?"

Yuna arched an eyebrow but then she smiled and brought my face to hers for a keep kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she giggled a bit. I became more aggressive, exploring her mouth with fervor. Kei pressed her tits into my back and started to give me a reach around.

"I want you to drive me crazy, understand?" I whispered in her ear, and then proceeded to nibble on her ear. She whimpered.

I grinned and let out an evil cackle. I let go of Yuna and transmuted a bed into existence. I threw Kei onto it. She landed on all fours in surprise and I mounted her. She moaned, surprised and delighted.

"You gonna just stand there?" I asked Yuna, as I began to thrust into her friend. Kei was still sensitive, and was moaning.

"Well, maybe I should get busy," Yuna said, blushing. She crawled over to Kei and began to kiss her deeply. I grinned savagely and began to fuck harder. It was just too hot.

"Is that all you got?" Kei teased, and Yuna and I made eye contact. An alliance was born, and action was taken. I pumped full throttle and Yuna used her hot hands to titillate Kei.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kei protested, "What are you two doing! This isn't fair."

"All is fair in LOVE," I said with a savage thrust.

"And WAR," Yuna said while savagely twisting Kei's nipples.

"She likes that doesn't she?" I teased, "I bet she has a slutty face right now."

"Do NOT!" she protested.

"DOES TOO," Yuna retorted.

Kei was mortified, and came hard, sending me over the edge. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, unconscious. I pulled out of her and grinned. Yuna crawled into my arms, "I think we should do that more often…" she said.

"That was really hot," I said, lightly cupping her ass.

"I'm really turned on."

"So yeah… wanna do stuff to each other?"

"That's my master, can control the very elements themselves, but as suave as a sledgehammer."

"Don't pretend you don't love it!" I said, bristling.

I began to lightly rub Yuna's wet pussy. She relaxed a bit and melted onto my body. I kissed her, getting progressively rougher. She responded in kind, she started to nibble on my lips. I nipped at her neck before moving down to her breasts. She had fantastic tits, as do most fire types. So I began to lick, and suckle her soft flesh. She moaned and pressed my head into her soft mounds of flesh.

I moved down her belly and my hands kept her tits appreciated. I kissed her all over and she let out a sound between a chuckle and a giggle, which is actually hotter than it sounds. Her pussy was wet, and glistening just a bit in the golden light. She was keening and trying to push my face into her pussy. I spread her lower lips just a bit and lightly ran my tongue around them.

Finally, I started to get into her pussy and lick her. She let out a growl of lust. I sucked at her lips, tasting her juices and nuzzling her clit with my nose. I dipped my fingers inside of her, getting them nice and went, and winked at her. Her eyes widened and she began to ask a question, but I silenced her by pressing my fingers in her asshole. I pressed my fingers against her puckered hole and she gave a loud gasp when they went in.

"Do you like that?" I asked her.

She nodded and groaned. I felt her muscles clenching and unclenching around my fingers. Just as I was sure she was almost used to it, I pushed my fingers in all the way. While I was doing this to her back door, I bent my head down and began to lick her clit. I kept this up simultaneously, fingering her ass and sucking on her clit.

Yuna began to spasm and then squirted her juices on me. Yuna let out a deep moan. She was panting, moaning, shaking and writhing on my hand. I kept that up and I must have hit a good spot, because she started bucking her hips with fervor. And after that, she was cumming hard, screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"Oh my God..." she gasped when she finally could.

"Did you like the things I did to you?" I teased.

"Oh yeah."

"Then onto the main event," I said with a wink. I got on my knees in between Yuna's legs and pressed my cock against her hot, wet pussy, and I slid in. I began to feel her out and she moaned as I embedded my dick inside of her.

"Ah, right there..."

"I do what I do when I do what I do," I teased and leaned down on her. I kissed her and began to thrust into her.

Yuna's pussy was amazing, it was so hot it felt like my dick was going to melt inside her. I thrust into her velvety hotness. I was already close to cumming. Her pussy was perfect. I picked up the speed, pounding into her harder and harder, until she was practically screaming.

"Oh, yessss..." Yuna moaned, "I'm getting close."

I was completely focused on getting as much out of Yuna's hot cunt. I was ravaging her pussy. Yuna was grabbing ont the sheets, tearing them in her hands.

Yuna started to writhe even harder and came on me. We broke our kiss and our orgasm shook us both to the bone. Her pretty face was contorting erotically.

We collapsed to the side and panted hard, breathing slowly. We lay there, panting, gasping for air, covered in sweat. Eventually, we sorted out our limbs, so that both girls snuggled with one another, and I stood up. I had two more girls to tame. I stretched a bit, grabbed an endurance potion from my bag, and let out Elene.

She looked around and smiled. "My turn?" she asked.

She slid her arms around my neck and pressed her naked body to mine. I felt the Endurance drink kick in and the blood rush south. Elene looked amazing and my eyes were clouding over with lust. She dropped to her knees and I got ready to do it again.

And in true Elene fashion, she attacked my hard cock with her mouth, bobbing her head from the tip of my head to the base. I tried putting my hands on her head but she shook her head and then forced me back onto the bed. So I was sitting and she was dominant. I was too tired to fight back, so I just let it happen.

She stopped working on my cock and crawled up till she was face to face with me. She lightly kissed me and then pushed me onto my back. Then she lined up her pussy and my dick. She wasted no time, her pussy seemed to literally suck me in and I groaned. She started bouncing on me. I grabbed onto her hips and she winked at me. She was squeezing so hard I thought I might die.

Everything she did to me felt great, but I was usually more dominant. But I was so tired… then Elene leaned down and force-fed me some of her aura. Energy flowed through me like lightning and I was back to life. I started fucking back, and Elene started to let out deep throaty moans. I had to take control but I could not move.

I reached up and grabbed her tits, twisting her nipples lightly and then harshly. This upset her rhythm. And using this shift in momentum I started to fuck back. I started to savagely fuck into her wet pussy as deep and hard as I could. Elene smiled down and snapped her fingers. Her pussy began to tingle. With electricity. I continued my rapid hip thrusts, and in response to her electricity I warmed my dick up to almost scalding temperatures.

Her eyes widened and I switched our position. She was moaning loudly and writhing. I slammed up into her as hard as I could. She gasped and squirted some of her cum onto my cock. I was fucking her nice and deep. Her eyes met me and she increased her side of the buzzing. So with no warning whatsoever, I switched from fire, to ice. She arched her back and screamed. The buzzing stopped, but I was just getting started. My hands started to glow red and I copied Yuna's hot hands technique. She pulled me into a kiss and I charged my tongue with electricity.

I was now winning, like usual, but the electricity had ended up just charging her up. She made her body vibrate with electricity. She then started to come. She squeezed down and I she squirted onto me again. I didn't stop, but rather switched back to hot, and she started to continuously orgasm. I pulled out and she smiled up at me. I wasn't done yet. I grabbed her and pressed her front against a wall and pushed into her ass. I grabbed her hands and held her fast against the wall.

Elene purred and rested her head on my shoulder and kissed me, driving me insane. I growled and began to thrust into her. Elene squeezed down and moaned. I picked up the pace and she gasped and shuddered. I almost immediately decided to try a different tactic. I slowed down and fucked her deep and hard. I fucked Elene harder and harder. She was groaning under the pressure I was putting on her. But my own orgasm was steadily approaching, and after a couple more thrusts I lost control, and went balls to the walls. I ravaged her ass and I shot my load into her.

Elene shuddered and then collapsed, satisfied. I had tamed five of my girls, only one remained. I let out Moco and she looked around, "whoa… you okay master? You must be low on stamina…"

"I'll live, now, I'm going to tame you senseless," I said.

Moco arched her eyebrow and I smiled. I walked up to her, reached around her, grabbed her ass and pulled her close. I lightly kissed her and she deepened the kiss. I felt her lips grin into the kiss. She drew her nails down my back, not drawing blood, but causing a bit of a shiver to run through my entire body.

I tried my new trick and heated up my hands. Moco gasped and then I reached a bit farther down from her ass and started to rub her pussy. Then Moco squeezed my ass and I made a surprised noise which was somewhere between a squeak and a moan. I was surprised that I made that noise. Moco spanked me and I broke our kiss and said, "What the fuck?"

She grinned and pushed me over onto the bed. The sheets were wet, and now cold. I tried to pull her close and she pushed me away and then practically jumped into a sixty-nine position. With no warning, Moco just started to deep throat me. I made another weird noise. Moco started to hum, which meant she was getting turned on. I retaliated by coating my tongue in ice and then shoving it into her pussy.

I went at her pussy with gusto, and she stopped. Then I switched to hot. Her body rocked with a nice orgasm, but then she fought off the stupor and started sucking me so good I couldn't hold my technique. She smiled into my cock and sucked harder. I decided to retaliate, so I focused and charged my tongue with electricity. Then I licked up and down her slit giving a little extra attention to her clit flicking my tongue across it. But she had handled the ice like a pro, so the electricity was good, but it didn't rock her quite as well as the initial shock. So she started moaning and then humming. But she wanted more, and started to grind her hips down into my face.

I was through playing fair. I pulled back, and using my S-gene commanded, "**Cum for me baby.**"

And she did, hard. Her body was wracked with orgasms. I rolled her off me and then positioned my cock at her pussy. I pushed into her and then she seemed to reanimate. She rolled us over. She proceeded to bounce up and down on me. Her pussy was amazing, velvety, soft, and hot.

I switched on the hot hands, ice cock and shock tongue. I was going to ravish her. she was on top, trying to control the pace, but I was on bottom, and I had the magic. She breathed in deeply, and then she just kept going. But she was still sensitive. She had that look in her eyes. She wanted it bad… and she was going nuts. So I gave it to her as hard as I could.

I was distracted but, who wouldn't be? She was bouncing up and down and moaning and screaming. She had a figure to die for and she was writhing on me. She was no longer sliding up and down on me but instead all she could do was a frenzied grinding. It was epic. But I couldn't take much more. She pressed herself close to my body, it was like we were melting into one body. Then we both came. I saw lights, and she sat straight up and screamed. Then we both passed out.

**END LEMON**

TAMER: Gold

POKEGIRLS:  
Cecilia lvl 72 Whore-oh  
Dathne lvl 68 Lugiass  
Elene lvl 64 Rawcunt  
Kei lvl 64 Sweetcunt  
Yuna lvl 64 Hentai  
Moco lvl 70 ArchAngel

BADGES:  
Zephyr  
Hive  
Plain  
Fog  
Storm  
Mineral  
Glacier  
Rising

TITLE: Champion of the Silver league (johto region)

Allies and their pokegirls:

Sasuke

Akemi lvl 13 K-D-Bra

Unnamed lvl 40 Sparkanine

Naruto

Mito lvl 14 Dark Kitsune (assumed)

Akako lvl 35 Foxx (again, assumed)

AUTHOR'S NOTES….please read

So I got a poll on my profile about next chapter, I'm debating doing chapters through different character's perspectives, like next chapter being Sasuke… or something of this nature. It would vary the characters involved in lemons. Which, by the way, I'm going to half ass next chapter, cause that last one took me a week to write. And yes, this was long, they're normally going o be about 8000 words shorter. Just an fyi!

That-guy-with-that-name


End file.
